Gratitude
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: Kisuke might enjoy seeing the teen running around, sweaty and panting, a little more then was proper. Just a little bit. To him it was a very well deserved perv....er....perk. UraIchi Shounen-Ai


**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.

**Warnings**: Shounen-Ai, Fluff

**Author's Note**:

Written for the Strawberry Hat's club contest on Y!Gal.

Please forgive/point out any typos. I've been typing mostly left handed on this one. Also please forgive the lateness on this and other works. ^^ College and my arm injury as well as other things really wanted to screw with my schedule this month...

* * *

There really was nothing quite like a quiet afternoon. Especially when you were able to spend it with a special someone else. It was also highlighted by the delightful fact that Ichigo had really been progressing rapidly in his training sessions. Or it might be the fact that Kisuke _might_ enjoy seeing the teen running around, sweaty and panting, a little more then was proper. Just a little bit. To him it was a very well deserved perv....er....perk.

Even now, when Ichigo was simply sitting next to the him in the training facility, glaring at the ground as if it had just called him a sad salmon, Kisuke still couldn't help but admire how far Ichigo had grown in the seemingly short amount of time he'd known him. It was a breath of fresh air for one whom had lived for decades, and would live decades more still. Here was proof that good still existed in some form, and that if he wanted he could reach out and even touch it. Well, he could touch it if he accepted that he might lose a limb in the process. The hesitant teen he constantly made passes at still wasn't big on the whole 'outward displays of affection' thing.

Kisuke had been happy enough to get a smile out of him after he'd given him a small birthday present. Seeing Ichigo enjoy himself was rare, and whoever thought he'd be so happy over such a simple thing? But it was the first real smile he'd managed to get from the dour red head. Kisuke had always noticed how good the boy looked before, how could he not? That smile though, that had the shopkeeper sorely tempted to find out what else might reveal it yet again....

"HEY! You better not be spacing out on me!"

Dark blue eyes widened slightly as Kisuke was rudely snapped out of his thoughts.

"You were off in your fantasy perv-land again weren't you?" At least Ichigo only sounded annoyed rather then disgusted.

He decided a little honesty couldn't hurt, there wasn't any doubt at all that a lie would be easily spotted. "I was just thinking about how enchanting you look, but how even more so when you smile."

It really was true too, Ichigo was almost always adorable. That heated look of determination when he finally made up his mind, the childish scowl that could almost be called a pout, and the way he flushed as he did now, of the brightest pink with an embarrassed frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Ichigo turned his head towards him; eyebrow raised and gave a look that made clear his disbelief of Kisuke's sincerity.

"Hmph."

Ah, but he couldn't leave it at that. He deftly slipped his infamous folding fan from his haori, unfurling it to block his grin as he quite possibly tempted his own demise. Oh if Isshin ever heard of this....

"Don't be that way Ichi-chan, you know when a sexy yet humble shopkeeper, such as myself, pays you a compliment, you're supposed to swoon and offer him a token of your gratitude."

At first he thought he imagined the resounding silence after his comment. It was that same unnerving silence that came right before the next natural disaster struck. It traveled down one's spine and made the anticipation feel worse then the actual event ever could.

He lowered his fan with a frown, thinking he might've gone a little bit too far with his last comment.

"A token of my gratitude, huh?"

Ichigo had turned to face him and leaned in slightly, his tone giving the indication of honest inquiry. His eyes though, they had taken on an odd gleam.

"It's only good manners to give back." He hoped his voice sounding weaker was just a trick of his poor overworked mind.

Kisuke had expected to be throttled, punched, hit, or generally maimed in some fashion. What he had not expected was to be seized and forced into a heady kiss from his student and not-so-secret-object-of-lust.

It was more energy then finesse, but it still had its intended effect on the poor perverted shopkeeper. His mouth had been opened more in shock then in invitation, but he wasn't going to complain when Ichigo was finally responding to him with something other then violence. After Ichigo had relented in his initial assault some, Kisuke reciprocated by getting his own taste of the teen. It wasn't the cliché of strawberries, but something else. Almost like one of those exotic French candies he'd tried, new and sweet.

When they broke apart Kisuke managed to hold back a sigh. He hadn't even gotten to properly grope the red head.

"_Now _can get back to teaching me?" Even flushed and slightly breathless, Ichigo still seemed set on trying to act as if all was normal.

Ah, but there was an idea! Kisuke didn't even try to hide his manic grin as he yanked a very surprised strawberry into his lap.

"I wasn't aware you were so eager to learn. I'm sure I can find _something_ to teach you."

Oh yes. Isshin was going to kill him for this.


End file.
